A Dinner A Shot
by boolinger
Summary: it's a RoyxEd and it's my first! Ed rocks as usual, but so does Roy. al's deadsorry! its how roy and ed got together.
1. Shooting Range

**A Dinner A Shot**

Roy Mustang was walking through the shooting range dreading himself. He hated the fact that he had to go around this place looking for potential skills. Everyone knew that potential skills meant they'd be good in war. This was exactly how he had been found, except in the alchemy center out back. He watched all the laughing faces at the front and imagined all their faces when each shot they made took another's life. Roy walked to the back immediately-knowing that the more skilled where usually at the back. Their Roy stood a couple of feet back watching through his binoculars at the targets trying to find someone who was doing well.

After a couple of minutes of looking he picked up one man who was doing pretty well, all the shots were clustered in the center- or on the border between the center and the next circle. He was just about to approach the man when suddenly the man called out.

"O chibi-san! Let us have a race again, I do believe I am up to par with you." The man was tall with brown short hair and had a happy face that seemed to constantly hold a smile.

"Again? Didn't we do this last week, Joe?" To Roy's grate horror the love of his dreams came out of a stall some ways down raising his eyebrows.

"Aw, come on-I just want to see if there's any progress."

This caused a loud laughter among the group and sarcastic shout outs like "O, he just might win this time"

Roy now understood, Ed was a victim here, everyone was making fun of him. Roy couldn't wait to see the frustrated chibi when he lost miserably against the experienced Joe.

Ed was coming up to the booth next to Joe and called out, "Yo! Can someone hand me a refill so I can finish this already?"

That's when Roy got his great idea. Lucky for Roy there were refills right behind him

"Here's some Fullmetal." He said coolly holding one pack in his hand casually

Ed's eyes zeroed in on him with complete dread,

"Mustang…"

"Say Ed, lets make this interesting…For every shot you get in the middle of on the line in the middle, I'll treat you to dinner. But everyone you don't make, you treat me for dinner. How's that?" Roy smirked challenging the chibi.

"But sir! You haven't seen him shoot, he's real g-" That was all Joe got to say before he was silenced by Ed's mechanical arm.

"Sure Mustang, you're on, I'm hungry already." And with that Joe and Edward turned around to the range.

"What handicap?"

"None, I'm going to take you down."

It all happened so quickly Roy didn't understand. ED had gotten up to the range and simply gave off ten shots and was done before Joe even started. He was taking off his headsets once he viewed his opponent's shots. Roy brought his binoculars out and saw that Joe had hit 5 shots in center, and 5 shots right next to the center. Roy almost fell when he saw Ed's target; therein the very center was a shot surrounded by shots that where surrounded by shots all dead around the center.

"Joe, you need to keep you arms up longer, you let the slump too quickly." Ed was moving Joe's are in the position they should be all the time.

"Thanks Edward, but I can't believe you won _again_." Replied Joe testing out the new hold.

"Now Mustang, you owe me 10 dinners. Let's get one right now-shall we?" Ed smirked at his superior officer.

All Roy could do was nod and lead the way out.

**At the Restraunt**

"Roy, what kind of place is this?" Ed asked impotently.

"What's the problem?" Roy asked not understanding.

"Everyone is so dressed up and so…. Grown up…" Roy could barely hold back a

laugh at this. Ed did look very out of place in his training clothes compared to the tuxed waiters and Roy's expensive dark blue long sleeved buttoned up shirt and black pants. "Tomorrow, I pick the place."

At the table Roy felt they were falling into a very acward silence when Ed just stared at the menu eyes searching. Roy could hardly believe he had the chibi out for dinner. Roy Mustang was very aware he loved Edward Elric, and he wanted him- and this was his perfect opportunity, 10 perfect dates.

Ed had already picked out what he had wanted, but did not want to brake the comfortable silence that was going on between himself and his love. Ed had admitted to it long ago, he loves Roy Mustang.

To both of there relief a waiter walked in then.

"I'd like the chicken pot pie, thank you." Roy graciously handed the waiter his menu and looked to Ed waiting to see what kind of monstrous thing he would order.

"And I'll have the house salad please." Ed said with a kind smile to the waiter.

"Excellent choice sir." Was all the waiter said and he left.

'SALAD! Sense when does the chibi eat salad? Wait! He eats vegetables!' Roy couldn't believe this was happening.

"What? I just had a work out, I can't eat so much or I'll get sick, and we wouldn't want to ruin this gorgeous rug." Ed had correctly read Roy's face even though Roy could have sworn he was hiding all emotions.

"Oh…" 'Great line by the ridiculous Roy Mustang-you idiot.'

"So? What are you doing in the shooting range? I've never seen you there before?"

"Me? Well, they have me scouting for 'skilled' soldiers." .Roy said embarrassed.

"Ouch, that must really such for you." Roy was starting to see Ed in a whole new light. Even though the small size, and clothes-he still acted as an adult. Ed was no longer the screaming little boy, but a grown man who carry out conversations with important people.

"As long as we're interviewing each other, what were you doing there? I never imagined you of all people to be there after what happened with Alphon-" Roy quickly closed his eyes in horror.

"Relax Roy, it's alright to say Al's name, its not like I'll brake on hearing his name or anything." Ed said sarcastically. But Roy remembered the truth in that, he remembered the day the office received the news of Alphonses death.

FLASH BACK!

Roy was waiting impatiantly for edward to get in his office already. Two day ago roy had called Edward in to do some work, not realy he just wanted to see him, but ed never showed up the following day. A day after that Roy was very mad. Not only had he received more paper work but he did not get to see his blonde beauty. Then at around 9 oclock the chibi walked in.

He had somehow made it past Hawkeye, Roy knew because he didn't hear any gun shots, and walked into Roy's door.

"Sir. You called for me Tuesday?" Edward stood at attention waiting for Roy's response.

"yes, and today is THURSDAY! Where the hell where you!" then Roy's eyes widened- edward had soluted him, and not called him a dumbass. Roy was definetly beginning to freak out now.

"Sorry Sir, something unexpected came up." Ed aswered monotounly to the outrages Brigadear General.

"Where the hell were you! As you commanding officer, I demand you tell me!" Roy was now very aggrivated from both impatience on the matter and worry on why in the world Edward would act this way.

"I…I had to go to Rezenbul sir."

The fog was beginning to clear for Roy.

"Oh…Al's doing I suppose, he just had to go there. Aren't you the elder?"

"Yes, I suppose it was Alphonse's doing." Ed had gone hollow when

saying this sentence, like he didn't want the words to be heard.

"Well Fullmetal, the report was too _short_. What exactly where you doing in Rezenbul?" Edward didn't even flinch from the short joke, Roy was worried again.

"That's personal sir."

"Personal my ass! If you don't tell me, I'll drag you and Alphonce both to the head of the military and report you on that human transmutation- and Alphonse's blood seal on his back is proof enough! (They got Al's body back)" Even though this was a very common threat between the two, if had an unexpected reaction.

Edward visibly shrunk down and for a moment Roy was sure he saw tears forming in his eyes.

"You can't do that sir." Edward said after a moment in a hushed voice.

"WHY THE HELL NOT! GIVE ME ONE GOOD DAMN REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T REPORT YOU!" Roy was now outrages yelling as loud as he could allow himself.

"Fine you want to know why you can't!" Ed spat back

"Yes please do so!" Roy was now trying to control his anger, but his voice still held much threat.

" BECAUSE HE'S DEAD! ALPHONSE IS DEAD! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" Ed screamed as loud as he could not caring what the consiquences would be.

"Edward…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" Roy reached out for Ed only to have his hand slapped away and his eyes met by two eyes. Two golden eyes pouring out water.

"No body knew!" And he left Roy alone. Roy couldn't believe this. It was true, it was no prank no nothing. Alphonse was dead. Ed's tears proved it, the teen never cried. Roy couldn't stand himself for being so mean to the poor boy.

END FLASHBACK

END OF CHAPTER!

I'll finish the dinner in the next chapter.

Please R&R, it's my first fanfic, so don't be too harsh but its realy important for me to know but its really important for me to know how I'm doing!


	2. Dinner 1

**A Dinner A Shot**

"Hello Roy…" Ed waved his hands infront of the zoned out man infront of him, he had to admit, it was a cute face on him.

"O! Hi! Sorry, you where saying why you were in the shooting range." Roy quickly recovering from his flashback.

"Well, truth be told, I've just been doing it because I have more free time now." Roy raised his eyebrows not understanding- Fullmetal had constant mitions, well, except now during the x-mas time of the year. "Not free time during the day silly, free time at night." Ed clarified himself, "Now I don't have to spend countless hours in libraries reading for the philosepher's stone- I can just relax. And relaxing isn't my thing. So I picked up shooting."

Just then the waiter with their orders came giving the two a moment to think over the situation.

'Jeez…this mature Ed is so much hotter! This was the best bet I've ever made!'

'roy is so sexy in this place, its like his natural seroundings, im glad I agreed to this bet.'

The conversation then led them to everything. From their favorite foods to where they first encountered alchemy and their just fond memories. Roy for one was surprised at the few amounts of times Edward called him Bastard and such. (yes I know- major OOC for ed!) Once their plates where all clean the waiter came once again.

"The bill sirs." He said putting the bill in the middle and stepping back respectably.

Both men reached for it at the same time, their hands touching. Roy saw Ed blush slightly- a very cute thing on the loud mouthed chibi.

"Hey, chibi, a bet's a bet-and besides, you're too small to pay the bill."

That did it for the blonde beuty.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE WOULD MISTAKE A PEN FOR A MOUNTAIN BASTARD!" Ed jumped up and screamed pointing at Roy.

As used as Roy was to these outbursts, it was still embarassing to have Edward yell at him infront of everyone in this place. Roy then quickly paid the bill and dragged Edward outside.

"Jeez Ed, relax, it was only a joke."

'OMFG! He just called me ED!' this thought seemed to come ed's sense's down a little bit.

"Sigh…I'm sorry too about that, I know how much this means to you. And don't think I'll be apolagizing to you again! It's a one time deal!" This was more like his chibi for Roy.

"How are you getting home?" Roy asked casualy.

"Iouno, a taxi probably." Just then a taxi magicaly appeared.

"Well, I'll see you Edward." Roy said as Ed opened the door.

"Yea I'll see you tomorrow night at 7 infront of the main building."

"O Edward," Ed opened the door wider again.

Roy then leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for a lovely night." And with that he closed the door and tured around without looking back. Ed was left in the taxi that was now moving away looking throught the back window until his dark angel disapeard.

'That was pretty good, too bad I didn't get to see chibi's face after the kiss… I wonder what he's thinking right now of me? Is he thinking the same thing as me? I hope he loves me too.'

'Holy shit! He just kissed me! On the forehead, but still….shit, what's this bubbly feeling? I've better call up the expert.'

**Ed's Apartment**

Edward picked up the phone and dialed the number with trembling fingers.

"Hello! Rockbell Automail services- how may I help you?"

"Hi Winry, it's me Edward…"

"Edward! What happened! Is you automail busted? No! what kind of trouble are you in!"

"Nothing like that! I'm having some um… relationship problems…" Ed took out the phone from his ear and held it at arms length away.

"OMG! EDO'S ALL GROWN UP!" Ed brought the phone to his ears again, " So who's the lucky guy?"

"He's Ro- Wait! How the fuck did you know it was a guy?"

"Sorry, Edo, the signs are all too obviouse."

"whatever, it's Roy Mustang."

"That bastard? How could you fall for him!"

"Iouno…He was just always there and um…it just sorta happened." Ed slapped himself for sounding so stupid.

"Well…tell me what happened to make you call me."

" Okay so…" Edward then explained the bet and the night's happenings, " And then just when I was closing the door to the cab he kissed me on my forehead."

"Hm…." On the other side Winry was reviewing the notes she had taken, "Well, it seems like you like him…"

"We already know tha!"

"And I'm pretty sure he like you too…how did you feel after he kissed you?"

"No way am I going to explain that!"

"Don';t make me get there and hit you!"

"Okay! I felt realy bubbly and special. There was this thing in my gut of regret when I watched him walk away and I couldn't help but keep touching my forehead and-"

"No need to tell me everything lover boy! You are sooooooo in love"

"WHAT!" Ed nearly chocked on the air, " I can't be in l- lo---I can'teven say it!"

"The sooner you except it, the more chances you have with him. I have to go! Good luck!" She hung up and smiled to herself. She didn't have anything to do, but she wanted Ed to figure this out on his own.

In the mean time Roy was at home as well. He was lying on his couch with an untouched book on the floor. He was figuring out what excatly happened. For one moment they were having an innocent time, and then the moment just took over him and he kissed him. He was so embarrassed that he wouldn't face Edward. Worst of all they were meeing tomorrow.

Right before the two men went to bed they both came up with their plan of the next dinner.

THE END OF CHAPTER

hurray! Please R&R, it realy help me!

I tried to make edward more in character- but please tell me what's bad withit and how I can make it better!


	3. Before Dinner 2

**A Dinner A Shot**

The following day Ed woke up to a realization. He was thinking about all that had happened last night, and his plan for tonight's dinner when it struck him-he was male. Then he backtracked and started from the beginning.

'I, Edward Elric, am male. Roy is male. I like Roy. NOOOO!' Ed then jumped out of bed and ran around his small apartment banging his head on various objects from chairs to walls to suitcases.

'I can't be gay! It's not possible! This is so wrong…Wait! Maybe it's a mistake!' optimistic Edward kicks in! 'Okay, so I was feeling bubbly- no big deal, must have been the food! Um… what else? O! Winry said I liked him. Easy- I thought the bubble feeling was love and she believed me! What else was there…um….THE KISS!' Edward was now panicking, 'um…there's a logical explanation here somewhere…o! it was on my forehead! That obviously means good night! Yes! I am NOT gay!' And with that he headed out the door to face the world with a turned up face.

Not. Two steps into the corridor and he ran back in.

'Who am I kidding! I so like him…I am so gay… First step is exceptance in my book anyways.' Ed sighed defeated, 'How do I deal with this? O! the library!'. Now he left the room with a troubled look.

While Edward was in the library reading about gay exceptance Roy Mustang was having his own problems with a certain friend of his. It had all started like a fine day, until Hughes popped by.

"Did you see her new pictures?" Was the first thing Roy saw and heard as he opened his door. " She is sooo adorable! Hi Roy. See this one? In a sundress! How cute can you ge-"

"If you don't put those away I will burn everything in a five foot perimeter around you except your underwear." Roy said coolly. That made Hughes shut up. "Do you want to come in?"

"Why yes, I would- you can tell me what happened inside."

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Roy, you don't get to be an investigator without my skills. Now tell me what happened yesterday that has made you so happy with worry?"

"Only you Hughes, only you can read me like a book."

"So? Give me details here!"

"Well, as you welly know, I'm gay." Hughes nodded, "And yesterday I went out with the love of my life."

There was a moment silence while Maes waited for Roy to drop the name.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me who it is?"

"Guess."

"I don't know! Give me a hint!"

"Um…he's blonde!"

"Armstrong!"

"Gods no! why would you even think about that!"

"Um…O! it must be Havoc! I never thought of you two as a couple…"

"And you've thought of me and Armstrong?" Roy demanded disgusted, "Never mind! No, it's not Havoc."

"Well, I don't know any other blondes…Except that is Edw-" Roy raised his eyebrows at Maes for stopping mid sentence.

"No! really? You and him? Wow…Edward… and you…" this was why Roy loved having Maes as a friend- he never needed to explain himself.

"So? How do you feel about him?"

"I really feel like, well, I almost feel like I'm in love with him. I've always felt close to him. I always thought he was hot, but that night I realized how much he really meant to me."

"Tell me exactly what happened." Hughes suddenly got very serious.

Roy then explained what happened in the shooting rally and their dinner and the kiss.

"Roy, you are in love. Yes- I am 100 sure of it! Now Edward is still unknown to me… I think there's a 70 chance that he like you and the rest that he doesn't. Right now I would suggest you make your move, so if he doesn't like you- you can still recover."

"Thanks Maes that really helps. I'm just really nervous about tonight."

"Oh?"

"Well, I am going to act like it didn't happen and see if he brings it up or anything."

"Sounds fine-and now I must go! My father senses are tingling! Good luck!" and in a blink of the eye he was gone.

That Night

Edward was patiently waiting in front of the main building on a bench at 6:30. There had been too many people at the shooting range so he had decided to simply get there early and draw.

Ed did this many times. When there was nothing to do he would just sit down with a piece of paper and pencil and draw. The drawings were sometimes of people he knew or people he glimpsed on the street. Other times they showed his surroundings and sometimes a far away city. He sometimes added a little rhyme with them, so they'd make more sense.

He had sited himself on a bench facing the fountain with an alchemy book to support his paper. Then it started, he never knew what exactly was going to come out until his hands showed him. Then it appeared, there on his paper was a picture of a battle. There where two figures on a battleground full of fire and spikes. Understanding came to Edward and he started drawing in all the details. He continued with this drawing until he was truly satisfied with everything and checked his watch; it was 6:47- just enough time to draw another one. So he got a new piece of paper and began drawing once again. This time he knew what he was going to draw- Black Hayate (sp?). He had always loved the dog and he simply loved the way he scratched behind his ears and the fact that he peed on the bastard's paper work a couple of times.

He was so absorbed in his drawing that he didn't notice when Roy got there. Roy Mustang was greeted by a very busy Edward. Roy would have willingly put his life of line that Edward was reading a new alchemy book by the concentration on his face. But as he approached he saw he was drawing. Yes, Edward Elric was drawing. And drawing beautifully. It was a perfect picture of Hawkeye's dog- Black Hayate. Mesmerized by its beauty, Roy let the artist continue his work for a while.

"Hey." Roy finally said tapping Ed

"Aaa! Edward quickly slammed the book, drawing with it, but unfortunately the other drawing flew out. "No! That's mine!" The wind mysteriously picked up right then and the paper was sent flying around. Both men were trying to catch chasing it- looking like 5 year olds chasing a butterfly. Finally Roy caught it.

"That's no fair! Height advantage you bastard! Give it back NOW!" Ed tried to jump and catch it, but Roy simply wasn't letting it go.

"Not until I see it, the more you squirm the more likely I am to never give it back to you."

"Fine! But screw you!" Edward sat stubbornly on the bench again steaming of his anger.

Roy then looked at the drawing and almost lost himself. He was looking at a replication of their battle. There was Roy in great detail snapping his hand at Edward while Edward was clashing into him tearing his transmutation sign. He remembered the day very clearly. He had no clue Edward could draw so nicely.

"Wow…how-"

"At the restaurant baka." And Ed dragged Roy away cursing him under his breath.

**END OF CHAPTER**

hurray! Okay, I'm kind of in writer's block- so I'll have their second dinner tomorrow hopefully.

I'm sorry for constantly changing Ed, Im just trying to get him just right

PLEASW R&R! I don't care if you flame, I just need feed back,

ElricTheDragoness- thank you so much for the offer, but id rather not. It's just that im weird like that and I have this great need to post quickly. Im really sorry (


	4. Dinner 2

**A Dinner A Shot**

Roy was pulled by his arm to a near by café like restrante and sat down with Edward's automail arm dragging him and his flesh arm on his mouth. Roy was very pleased by the outcome of his lips pressed against Edo's hand. Ed himself hadn't planned this to be so, but couldn't take his hand away in fear that Roy would read the move correctly. Ed was enjoying the contact and cursing them both for the fact.

At the restraunte the waitress came and turned to Edward, whom was still giving Roy death glares, with a warm smile.

"Hi Edward! You'll have the regular?" She said cheerfully not noticing the glares and the deathly atmosphere.

"Sal!" Ed said like he just realized she was there, "Yes, that would be great, but please make two- one for this idiot as well."

"O, so this is that bastard…" She said turning towards the kitchen.

"Okay bastard, what do you want?" Edward said wanting to get this over with, and being his impatient self- he couldn't stand this moment.

"I…can I see them again?" Edward had snatched the papers earlier and put them back between the pages in the book. Ed rolled his eyes and laid them out on the table facing Roy.

Roy examined them again, taking everything in. the table fell into an unconftrable silence between the two. It was luckily broken by Sal who came in with their orders.

"Here ya go Ed!" She placed the plates down infront the two and then noticed the pictures, "That reminds me! Edward, my niece sends her thanks for that wonderful drawing of her you gave her. See ya later."

"Other people know, and I was never told of this drawing thing!"

"Relax dumbass, Sal's a real close friend."

"Can I have this one?" Roy asked meaning their battle one

"Huh? You really want it? Sure.." Ed couldn't help and ended up blushing infront of Roy. He just couldn't believe Roy liked it.

"So, what is this?" Roy asked sensing Ed didn't feel very conftrable about this topic.

In front of them was a plate with some chicken and a side salad.

"What's it look like? Dinner. I don't go to fancy places like you- for me this is gorme food. You should see what I eat at home." Ed hungrily took off a large chunk of chicken, looking more like the fast eating Edward Roy knew. "And don't think I've forgiven you after what you did bastard."

Roy took a bite out of the kitchen and found himself falling in love with it. The chicken was so perfect he couldn't resist himself and took to it right away. He was eating in the speed of light when he heard Edward laughing. He looked up at him questioningly.

"What?" Roy said defensibly.

"You should see yourself!" Ed was caught by a laughing spree clutching his stomach. "You've got something here." Ed pointed to his own cheek. "No! other side! No! higher! Not that high! Sigh… here let me." Edward leaned over and only realized what he was doing too late and he had to wipe it. He quickly wiped it away and sat back trying to hide the blush that was evading his face.

Roy couldn't believe how close they were getting. Time was that Ed would have never told it to Roy, just to see him walk out the door like that.

The night grew long and interesting from then. The conversation then led them to alchemy.

"Yes, but potentially, we could use our feet to complete the transmutation." Roy said seriously.

"No, not really, because how much of a circle can you do with your feet? It wouldn't make any sense." Ed said over a cup of coffee.

"Well, let's just go and test it out." Edward said simply getting up.

"Right now?"

"Yea, why not you too scared of loosing bastard?"

So Roy paid the bill and the two went to a park. It was already late at night, and so it was not deserted much to both of the men's relief- no witnesses.

"Okay bastard, make your own transmutation circle and we'll both try."

Edward picked up a near by stick and drew a basic all-purpose transmutation circle while Roy did the same. then both men stripped of their shoes and sox and sat down with their feet over the circles.

"Ready?"

"Yea."

There was a bright flash of blue light suddenly as the transmutation circles came to life. Both men were momentarily blinded by what had happened. Ed's circle held a small circle the color of the dirt while Roy's held a triangle, also the color of the dirt.

"See, I told you it would work," Roy said trying not to brag

"Yea, but the important part is explaining why it worked." Ed said thoughtfully, "That's only half a job- like your brain."

"Hey! No chibi is putting me down!"

"you call me chibi one more time and I'll send a spike through your hollow head." Edward brought his hands dangerously close to each other next to the ground.

"Bring it one shortstop!" Roy said challengingly.

"Nah, it's not even worth it…let's go home…" Ed turned around leaving their work behind for little kids to find. Roy found himself following him.

"You know what I love about these nights? The cold air." Ed said after a while.

"What's so great about the cold?" Roy asked.

"It's kind of like hope. Because when there are cold nights, you know there will be a warm day coming up. It's like its asking for you to come get it, because it's going to rescue you. Rescue you from everything else."

"Wow…I always thought that of fire. Because it would start everything over after it burned the rest away."

"that's just stupid baka."

"Hey! I didn't laugh at yours!"

"Well, this is my stop Roy, I'll see you tomorrow again?"

"Yea, tomorrow…" Roy tuned around to leave.

"Wait Roy I forgot!" Ed came down a few stairs so he was on eye level with Roy, "Thank you for being my cold night." He then kissed Roy gently on the cheek and quickly turned around going up to his room leaving Roy to walk away without looking back.

Once inside his house Ed fell onto his bed and cursed himself in all languages and forms he knew. Roy walked back home with a satisfied smile, Ed liked him back-it wasn't just him.

The last thing both men thought of right before falling asleep was 'I just can't wait until tomorrow-it's going to be great.'

END OF CHAPTER

sorry it's so short, im not having a lot of luck with long chapters- please forgive me- but feel free to flame!

don't forget to R&R!


	5. Dinner 3

**A Dinner A Shot**

The next morning Ed woke up with a smile on his face. He hummed all the time through getting dressed and making breakfast. He just couldn't figure it out, he simply couldn't think of what had made him so happy. Then while eating his cereal his smile dropped. He remembered what he had done yesterday. He had kissed Roy Mustang. The plan had been to totally block him out and act like his old selfish sense. He knew he was getting soft- and hated it. But he got so caught up with Roy that he totally forgot what he had thought earlier and planted a kiss on the bastard's head. Ed ran around his apartment again and banged his head on every surface reachable.

'I can't believe this! O God! I don't know what to do…Winry will just tell me that I'm in love…God Al, I wish you were here. I miss you so much…No! Bad Ed! Snap out of it! Alright, let's just see what happens tonight, it's not like my plans work!' Edward was now completely fuming and couldn't believe he was so stupid.

On another hand, Roy was doing much better. He was blasting music in his house and dancing around happily. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and hopped around eating and singing to the music.

'Ed kissed me. Ed kissed me. Ya ha! Who rocks? That's right, he kissed me. Ed likes me. Uh huh! Ed kissed me. Ed kissed me. Go me!' he paraded like that around his house until he finished his normal morning routine. Then he realized it was almost Christmas! He hated Christmases usually, he never had anyone to spend it with, he was always alone. Checking his calendar he saw Christmas Eve was 7 days away- his last dinner with Ed! He had a date!

Roy's pleasant thoughts were rudely interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hi! Roy! It's Hughes, when are you going to dinner tonight?"

"7, why?"

"Okay! Me and Gracia will be joining you and Edward tonight! Choa!" and he hung up not giving Roy time to argue. That's when Roy's day tuned more like Edward's.

THAT NIGHT

Ed was early, again, but this time he was actually reading the new alchemy book he had gotten the other day. He was sitting down preoccupied when Roy tapped him on the back.

"Hey, I have some um…interesting news." Roy said slightly embarrassed.

"What did you do bastard?" Ed said getting madder and madder.

"Well, Hughes and Gracia will be joining us…" Roy prepared for the automail fist to connect with his body somewhere.

"O, is that all? That's alright, better than just us." Edward was trying to hide his disappointment. It worked

"As long as you're fine with it." Roy couldn't believe Ed didn't care- he really liked this, "So, what are you studying?"

"Well you see, there's this theory that……" They kicked up a conversation about alchemy again getting more and more into the topic as they waited.

"Well, now you're being ridiculous!" Ed yelled just when Gracia and Maes got there.

"So boys? Ready to go?" Gracia said kindly making both men jump from the bench.

'I can't believe we were sitting so closely.' Ed thought.

"yea, come on! We know this great Mexican restraunt! Let's move out!"

During the ride to the restaurant Gracia and Edward fired into a conversation of past birthday parties leaving the other to men to stare out the window confuzed.

Once at the restaurant everyone sat down and somehow coughHughescough they got a very small table, making Roy and Ed squish together uncomftrably for the both of them.

"Well, I'll take the Fiesta chapala (1)" Hughes said satisfied.

"I'll have that too honey." Gracia said sweetly.

"I'll have the Grande chipatatly.(1)" Roy said confidently.

"Um…the Premium Salad for me. Thank you." He handed the waiter his menu. Everyone went deathly silent and stared at Ed who was busy drinking from his coke. When he finished he looked up at everyone's faces.

"What?" He said defensibly.

"Well…Ed," Hughes said scared, "You just ordered a salad?"

"Um… well, you see?" He said embarrassed, "It's just that wel..um…you see…"

"Spit it out Ed." Roy commanded.

"I kinda ate a salad before this too, and I'm not so hungry anymore…"

"Sense when do you eat salad Edward?" Gracia asked confuzed

"Well…sigh, I worked out in the shooting range a lot today, and my stomach will reject any heavy foods." Ed lowered in his chair completely embarassed at his weakness.

"Oh" Gracia and Hughes said together reading Roy'd glares correctly that this was a touchy topic and should be dropped immediately.

Then their food got there and it fell very silent while everyone was busy enjoyig their food. But once everyone was done, hell broke loose.

"Come on Gracia, let's dance!" The time was already 11 oclock somehow and everyone could tell it was going to be a long night.

"Let's all go dance guys! It looks like they're leading traditional dances from all around the world." Hughes offered.

So everyone got up and joined a giant circle where everyone yelled and laughed and basicaly made a fool out of themselves. After about an hour of dancing the four went back to their table to rest their poor feet when the anouncer went on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is nearing 12, and you know what that means! Grab your partner and give them a kiss and your wish will come true! 10…9….8…." Everyone were paired up except for Roy and Ed who were trying to make themselves invisible.

"7…6….5…."

"Well, I guess it's just us left…"Roy said unconftrably.

"4…3…"

"Yea, damn, I'm thirsty." Both men ended up reaching for their drinks at the same time and both were caught in a firey stare.

"2…1…0!" Then both men mutualy leaned in and kissed each other. It was a short sweet kiss where their lips barely made contact, but contact enough. When they broke apart neither one knew what to do so they ended up just staring at each other. Luckily for them Maes and Gracia were in an ever lasting kiss and didn't notice the exchange- or so they thought.

"Well! It's pretty late! Let's go!" Hughes yelled suddenly making ed and Roy jump out of their skins.

The ride back was the most uncomftrable 15 minutes of the two's life. They were trying to do everything as to avoid the other and both blushed furiosly when their eyes met and quickly turned away. Edward was the first one to be dropped off, to Roy's great relief.

"Bye Edward! I'll see you around!" Hughes yelled out cheerfully.

"Um…yea, bye." Ed walked out as quickly as he could.

As soon as the door slammed Gracia and Maes turned toward Roy.

"So? How was it?" Gracia asked dangerously

"How was what?" Roy aked innocently.

"The kiss dumbass!" Maes asked impatiantly.

"What! How'd you know! Never mind, I don't want to know. It was just fine, bye!" Roy jumped out of the car before he could be interigated any further.

That night, both men blocked out the memory- afraid of how they'd react.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Please R&R, it realy helps me )

I know its short, I just am not built up to long stuff

Thank you to all of you who have already reviewed! You're my life savors!


	6. Before dinner 4

A Dinner A Shot

That night, both men blocked out the memory- afraid of how they'd react.

The next morning, Ed's mind was in the mud. It wasn't because he had kissed Roy. It wasn't because he stubbed his toe. It certainly wasn't because he was out of milk. But because it was December 19. To many, this was a time of joy- not for Edward. This was a horrible day. This is the anniversary of Alphonse's death. It was unfair. Everyone would be so happy, and he suffered. Like always. He just couldn't bring himself to think of anything, except the death. Every time he thought of anything else, he felt guilty. He had always felt guilty, he felt he was at fault here. So Edward made his day to a large deserted library with a dark gray cloud above his head.

Roy was having a very different morning. He had woken up and not functioned well at all. He had forgotten to put on his socks so almost died from the freezing floors. At breakfast he accidentally put orange juice in his cereal- and only then remembered how much he hated cereal. All he could think of was what he was going to do about what happened last night. He constantly wanted to smile at the success, but then remembered that Ed had been very unconvertible about the whole situation. After he burned his hands on his coffee he decided to simply approach Ed on the attack to see what he felt. Then he trudged out get started on Christmas shopping.

The day quickly passed for the two and it was already 6:30. Ed knowing he would never live it up if he didn't go to dinner pushed himself over to the benches in front of the main building where Roy would probably see him. As he sat there he remembered. He remembered the day Al had died. It had been only a week after they got back to central and only a month before he got his body back. Early in the morning Ed had had to give Roy a report and when he came out he was simply fuming. He remembered how they had gotten into a brother's fight and started pushing each other playfully until Ed was pushed into that very same fountain. He had grabbed onto Al and dragged him down with him smiling and cheering. Al had smiled so brightly, it was amazing. That was the last time he had heard him laugh…Ed couldn't hold himself and silent tears started to fall down his cheeks as he kept thinking of how happy he had been the same day he died.

That was how Roy found the blonde beauty, crying on a bench staring out at space. Roy carefully approached not believing his eyes. Roy sat down and patted him on the back trying to find out what was wrong. He was then caught by two strong arms and it caught up to him- Ed was hugging him! Well, hanging on to him slightly, but still hugging. The blonde sobbed into his shoulder mumbling words.

At the time Edward couldn't tell who he was relying on anymore- but only the fact that he had a shoulder to cry on- someone out there cared. He broke down with full sobs and a stream of tears. He couldn't stop himself from repeating Al's name and the date, it was all to sad.

After a couple minutes of Ed's constant crying he calmed down and brought his head up to see who had been his savior. He almost screamed when he was face to face with his crush-Roy Mustang looking very sad and worried.

"What happened Edward?" Roy said concerned, "And don't tell me nothing, something is clearly wrong."

"It's…It's…Alphonse died…" Ed buried his face in Roy's arm again- too embarrassed to face him and too sad to deal with the world. He somehow felt that Roy could keep that all out- and he wasn't thinking quite clearly.

"Sh…It's okay…Let it all out…You can tell me anything you want…"Roy said as soothingly as he could. He had put two and two together and understood Al had died on this day. "It's okay to miss him…Tell me what happened…"

"He was so happy…We had fallen in the fountain and then left…He said he wanted to go get lunch at a store…I thanked him and went home…Then someone shot him!" Ed let out a small cry, "It was all my fault! I should have gone with him! It should have been me dead!" The waterworks began again.

"No Edward, No." Roy said taking the both by his shoulders facing them, "It isn't your fault, you had no clue, you didn't know…it's okay." Roy wrapped his hands around Ed in a true hug. He could feel Edward tense a little but then the hug was returned in full force.

They stayed like this until Edward felt like his old self again.

"Thanks bastard." He said trying to compose himself.

"Yea, let's go short stuff." Roy understood Ed wanted to put all this behind them.

END CHAPTER

Please revie! I know it's short, but I'll post more tomorrow or even tonight!

This chapter isthanks to _Roy-Fan-33_ who asked for some Ed-angst and I think this is what they meant, if its not-tell me!

Thanx so much for reading!


	7. Sorry

People!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days (I just hate when others don't) but my family has been out a lot and we've had company lately so I haven't had much time. I did manage to write it, twice, but it succed too much to post it- so stay with me! It will be up in a couple of days

Thanks!


	8. Dinner 4

A Dinner A Shot

At the restaurant, an Italian restaurant, Roy had decided that it was unfair to leave the chibi so worried. He could tell that Edward felt terrible awful for breaking down like that- it wasn't like Roy had meant to come just then. So instead of continuing the dinner as he planned, he was going to make Edward feel comfortable about this.

"Sirs? What would you like?" The waitress asked quietly

"I'll have the Panini al Fredo please." Roy said remembering his last time here.

"Oh, well, I was going to order the same thing, so make that two please." Ed tried to hide his discomfort behind a sheepish smile.

"Alright I'll be back soon." And she was, 5 seconds after she went into the kitchen she came back with their orders steaming hot and fresh.

"Well, that was quick…"Ed said scared of the chefs inside

"Yea……." Roy was just as scared, "Edward, I want to talk to you." Ed knew this wouldn't be like the earlier talk- this would be about what just happened. "About earlier. It's okay to miss him. Really, I miss him too, but its going to be okay Edward."

Ed was looking at him with eyes so blank, Roy was sure he was painting Ed's point of view right then.

"But Edward, it wasn't your fault. You had nothing to do with it, there was no way you could have known- and no, you shouldn't have been watching him more carefully, he was independent. It's going to get better when you realize it wasn't your fault." Ed was no almost in tears- just holding himself in.

"How the hell would you know? You have no clue what I had with him!" Ed spat it out likes a curse word he wasn't suppose to say.

"Yes, yes I do, I know exactly what you're going through. My sister, she was the greatest, she was my older sister. I told you about my family-this is the one with green eyes and that liked to put gum all over my chair. Well, when we were kids we were like best friends. Until one day she went out on my birthday to, get me my present, on her bike. On her way back she was hit by a car and died. I blamed myself and couldn't get over mourning her. But after a couple of years someone told me it wasn't my fault, and I believed them- and then I forgave myself in a way."

"I'm sorry Roy, I had no clue…"

"Yea I know you didn't but that's alright, this is what I want. I want to get to know you, I want to know the true Edward Elric and I want you to know me, Roy Mustang."

"Yea…me too…Roy…" Ed couldn't believe how close they were- emotionally.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about something else too, not as depressing" this is what Roy had planned that morning. "About last night…At the restaurant…"

That's when it all truly came back to Ed- they'd kissed!

'O shit! What do I do what do I say! I should just say it was a joke! Yea, a joke! No, he'd know I was lying, maybe if I just let him go first. Yes…. If its some sort of joke or prank or anything like that- I can just say I betted with Havoc when he heard we were going out for dinners…YES!' Ed calculated what his next move would be.

Roy could see right through Edward's mask, he knew the boy was scared shitless of what would happen next.

"Ed, I want you to know something," Roy looked into the shocked eyes of the chibi who was startled to have been called by his nickname, "You should know that I really like you, I really meant the kiss last night, when we kissed." Ed never thought he would hear say 'we', 'kissed' in the same sentence without some form of 'not' in the middle. " I need to know what you think. Will you got out with me?"

"I…" Ed was completely stunned, and fading away with worry "Roy…I've liked you for so long…" Edward felt stronger that he had said it, "Yes, yes Roy, I will go out with you!" Ed smiled gladly up at Roy.

Roy couldn't hold himself any more an leaned into Ed and caught his lips with his. It was even sweeter than the one last night. Roy caressed Edward's lips with care and comfort. Edward couldn't believe they were truly doing this. Roy pushed his luck and licked Edward's bottom lip with his tongue begging for entrance. Edward was rather scared and hesitant, but then he remembered it was Roy- the man of his dreams, he wouldn't do anything to hurt him; he opened his mouth slightly. Roy's tongue slipped in and he went into 'French' mode; his right hand traveled up up Ed's leg and back as his other hand held on to Ed's hand. Roy's tongue playfully played and rubbed against Ed's tongue in a sort of dance. Edward could only go with the flow, he was not as experience at all in this. Roy couldn't help but smirked slightly into the kiss, he could feel Edward was totally inexperienced in this and truly enjoyed the innocent kiss.

Then air became needed and both men broke apart only to take a lung full of air only to plunge into another breath taking kiss. Roy went into full force and swept through Ed's house exploring every centimeter of the warm cavern. Ed loved the taste of Roy's tongue, it had a taste of coffee and a very sweet aroma. Roy also loved being inside Ed's mouth tasting him; a honey sweet taste with a neat pang. Ed could only moan into Roy's mouth unable to hold himself from the pleasure the man in front of him gave him.

Finally they broke up and looked into each other's eyes.

"Come on Ed, let's go..." So the two of them paid the bill and went out the door, never letting go of each other's hands.

"Thank you Roy, I had a wonderful night." Ed said mentally kicking himself for being so halmarky.

"Me too, so I'll pick you up at six tomorrow?" Roy said anxious, squeezing Ed's hand slightly.

"Yes, in front of the fountain." Ed turned completely toward Roy and took his other hand.

"It's a date then." It was their first date. They kissed sweetly one last time before separating when Ed went into the cab that waited for him on the curb.

That night, both men went to sleep with a ridiculous smile, just savoring the moment.

END OF CHAPTER

yay! Finally done! Please R&R! it really helps!

I tried to put some fluff, but hopefully I will be able to do more- its not great, its my first and, well…I tried )


	9. Date 1, Dinner 5

A Dinner A Shot

Both men spent the morning in bliss, still savoring the moment.

As soon as Ed woke up he woke up to an unfamiliar smell 'Hmm…This, this smells like FOOD! No way! It's coming from the box! What's this?…Ha! the food! From last night! YAY! I have breakfast! Last night…! Wow…' Ed thought, 'I can't believe this happened, the date-not the food-I'm so happy! I don't remember the last time I was this happy!'

'YAHOO!' Roy was parading around his house again even happier than he was earlier, 'I'm going out with Ed! I'm going out with Ed! I'm going out with Ed. I'm going out with Ed! Wow, he really rocks, how he did that, the way he acts! I can't really think can I? Oh well, Ed likes me!' Roy then came upon a box in his kitchen 'Um…what is this? Only one way to find out- OPEN! Oh, it's the food from yesterday- we didn't have the energy to sit still. Whatever, its probably gross by now. Now then- Let's go!

Their day passed away as both men went out Christmas shopping- never running to into each other. Edward got Winry a new wrench and automail book; For her mother a nice pipe; for Havoc a little monkey that danced and clapped (those are sooo cool!); for Hawkeye a book on comedy-because she needs to loosen up; and everyone else got a little trinket he found around (they just isn't enough time to get everyone something individual. The big problem was Roy's gift- he didn't know what to get him. He knew what he could give him, but he wanted it to be meaningful- he didn't want to get him a stupid trinket. So Edward spent most of his day must wondering from store to store looking for the perfect gift.

Roy was having a different time shopping. He was bad at picking out gifts for anyone. HE wondered around all day trying to personalize all the gifts but ended up just going into a store and buying a cute little teddy bear for everyone. Except that is for Edward. He had no clue what to get him. He thought he desired more than that, he was special. And he was willing to bet anything Ed was picking out a grand thing for him- he remembered the earlier years of Ed's well picked gifts.

All too soon for both men six rolled around and they headed to the fountain. For the first time, Roy got there first and was waiting for Ed still brainstorming for a perfect gift. Two hands that made his view go black suddenly attacked him.

"Guess who?" A cheerfully squeaky voice asked him.

"Well jeez…Let me guess? Ed?" Roy said rolling his eyes under the blanketing eyes.

"Yep )" Ed let go of Roy suddenly realizing how close they were, "Bastard, how did you know?"

"Because I'm waiting for you chibi." Roy yanked Ed down next to him.

Ed growled lowly, "Gr…don't call me chibi!"

"Well, don't call me bastard- equivalent exchange." Roy said and nuzzled Ed lightly. Even at that small touch Ed stiffened for a moment, but quickly got used to the feeling- what! He gets used to things quickly.

"Fine, where are we going? Please lets go?" Roy understood this, Ed wasn't used to showing a relationship- it was probably his first.

"Alright, let's go! We're going bowling!" Roy grabbed Edward and took him to the car.

"Bowling? Gulp…" Ed went a little cold at the thought. "Really? I've never really been able to…actually I've never bowled. I have always wanted my own set of bowling balls, you know? The sport looks so cool."

"Really? Never Bowled? Well, here's you chance!" Ro made a mental note of what Ed just said.

"Um.. well, you won't laugh will you?"

"Never," Roy leaned in and kissed him lightly before they went out of the car.

They walked into the bowling alley and got a lane for the two of them and quickly went to pick ball sizes. Roy ended up with a light blue ball while Edward held up a dark purple one.

"Well then, I'll go first- just watch a little." Roy said getting up. He walked up and with great grace and speed threw the ball and hit 8 out of the ten balls. (We're just going to say you can only have one chance per turn). Watching, Ed was thinking – how hard could this possibly be? It looked pretty easy.

So he picked up his ball, not without fumbling with the holes first, and walked up very awkwardly and kind of bounced his ball on the ground and strait into the gutters. Ed thought he was going to die from embarrassment- and his face turned as red as a strawberry.

"No, no Ed, You have to have some sort of form." Roy said, and reading the puzzled look on Ed's face he came to show him what he meant by form. But to Ed's surprise instead of standing next to him to show him Roy grabbed his arms and positioned them in the proper spot bringing them _very _close together.

"Okay, now try." Roy commanded.

This time was much better…kind of, it still went into the gutter but it didn't bounce and it went in after a longer time.

"That's much better, not try to throw it a little harder, it give it a little bit of spin (OOC:I don't know bowling and I don't know if it should or should not hold spin). Shot after shot Edward became better and better. By the end of the first game Ed had already hit a few strikes.

"Ready for the second game? This time we'll actually play."

"Alright…I think…" Ed was still hesitant about going against the older man.

"come on, you're lagging." Roy placed a soft kiss on Ed's to speed him up. Roy knew perfectly well that Ed was not lagging and couldn't lag but just wanted an excuse to kiss Ed. But Ed wouldn't have argued.

They spent the night bowling and laughing while munching on pizza- paid for by Roy- and most importantly getting to know each other and stealing kisses.

The night ended at around 11 o'clock and both men went in the cab and kissed the whole way. Ed was so surprised they could do this in a cab but had no trouble putting his arms around Roy's neck bringing them closer while the older man's arms massaged his thigh slightly and held his side. Both men would have agreed this was a perfect date.

"That was great Ed," Roy said meaning both the kissing and the date, "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 again?"

"Yea, thank you so much Roy- bye…Bastard!" Ed kissed him on the cheek and hopped out blushing.

That night the two men were going through what they'd learned about their partner that was new to them, and they wanted to know more about.

END OF CHAPTER

Yea, its not that great… you guys should probably know something- I am a horrible editor! I don't want people to edit it just cuz I suck like that, but if it makes no sense- im realy sorry

Please Revie!


	10. Date 2, Dinner 6

A Dinner A Shot

That night the two men were going through what they'd learned about their partner that was new to them, and they wanted to know more about.

Edward woke up with a bubbly feeling in his chest- it was not everyday he had had so much fun with his bastard. He was having a perfectly good morning until he found himself humming during breakfast.

'Just a couple of days ago I was so pissed of about all this…I just don't care. I only know that I'm happy and that I'm with Roy when I'm most happy.' So with that thought he continued whisteling.

Roy was having a similar morning- he too was overy joyed. He was dancing around the house doing his usual routine when his eyes fell on Riza'a present.

'Oh shit! I still need to get Ed's gift! What to get? What to get? O wait! Hm…. YES! THAT'S PERFECT!' he ran out of the house grabbing the keys to his car.

The day went by quickly for both of them. They were both stuck listening to stupid Christmas music over and over and over again. Roy was hearing it around the mall- searching for the perfect shop while Ed was listening it in the library on his mp3 player (I don't care that they don't have them! Those are sooo cool!). In the end the two met in front of the mountain- Ed being there first again. Ed truly didn't know what they were going to do but he was anxious to just spend time with Roy. He sat back on the bench and whistled.

Roy was in a playful mood and was sneaking out on Ed hoping to catch him off guard. HE was a few feet away and was about to bounce when Edward suddenly got up in a flash of colors and Roy found himself in a nelson lock.

"Oh, it's you bastard." Ed realized who he was holding and let go immediately, "Don't scare me like that."

"I scare you?" Roy said still shocked, "You're the one who attacked me!" Roy tried to calm down.

"Then don't try to sneak up on me!" Ed stuck out his tongue at Roy much like a 6 year old.

"Don't stick that tongue at me shorty! Or I'll show you how I use it." Of course Ed hadn't registered anything beyond 'shorty'

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT EVEN A MICRO-" He was cut off by Roy's lips upon his in a harsh kiss.

"So… Um, what are where are we going tonight?" Ed said blushing madly after the kiss.

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed. Now come on, we're going to my house." Roy dragged Ed by the arm towards his car. "Get in!"

"What? No personal driver today?" Ed mocked, "Poor bastard."

"Remember what we said about bastard and chibi?" Roy said dangerously. Ed got the message.

"So? What are we doing at your house?"

"Well, we're going to watch a movie." Roy was personally proud of this idea.

"And food?" Ed was worried for he was already hungry.

"Chinese take out- my favorite." Roy laughed

"You know this will be the first time I'll be at your house."

"Well, here it is, let's go!" Ed found himself facing a mansion. Literally. "Come on in Ed."

"Wow…Do I get a tour?" As soon as he walked in Ed noticed how welly furnitued even the entrance was.

"Sure- let's start here." The house consisted of 5 bedrooms- only one of which was actually used. There where 3 televisions among them. The living room was grand with blue furniture and the kitchen was huge.

"Now, my favorite room." Roy led the way to the last room. The moment Roy opened the door Ed was running around the room.

"OMFG! DDR, Game Cube, X Box, X Box 360, Nintendo 64, Ah! There must be like a million games here! Can we play first?"

Roy couldn't help but chuckle as the young man leafed through his games. "Sure, what do you want to play?"

"Super Smash Brothers! I'm going to whoop your ass!" So the game began.

"Yea right, no one can beat me when I'm Roy!"

"O yea bastard? Zelda will push you right back to your place."

Soon….

"No, no no no no! How could Zelda be beating Roy? It's time to cheat!" Roy covered Ed's eyes with one of his hands clicking away with the other.

"NO! Zelda! Stay with me! O, you're going to pay for that!"

The game ended up with Ed still the winner- even though Roy had played unfairly.

Just as they finished the door rang.

"That's the food!" Roy jumped up.

"FOOD! Attack!"

"Hold your horses, stay here, I'll be right back." So Ed was left in the room thinking of the great food that was coming.

"Okay here it is, here's some mushu chicken- you like?" Roy had been worried about what to order.

"Are you kidding? That's my favorite!" Ed exclaimed.

"Wow…same here, kinda weird…."

"Whatever! What are we watching?"

"It's called Hero (real movie I think) its basically a lot of fighting a little bit of a story."

"Is there any better kind of movie?"

"Come here chibi."

"Sure bastard"

the two cuddled on the couch watching the movie; Roy behind Ed with one hand over the younger's shoulder and his other holding him up. The two lay there transfixed in the movie stealing kisses and food from each other. Until the movie was over.

"So? What did you think Ed?"

"I think I whooped your ass!"

"Actually I do I believe I was the one touching your ass." Roy smirked

"Shut up bastard." Ed playfully pushed him.

"Aw…I'm so hurt." Roy brought their lips together in a fiery kiss leaving the two totally breathless, as a good night gift to Ed.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, same as today- but this time we go to my house."

Ed climbed into the car, realizing how lost he always was when he was with Roy- he didn't remember putting on his shoes or leaving the house or calling the cab.

"Bye chibi!"

"So long bastard!"

There was nothing to say on both men's part that night.

END OF CHAPTER!

alright folks! Review please!

I'll write more, and feel free to flame!


	11. Date 3, Dinner 7

A Dinner A Shot

The next day both men woke up in a feeling like today was the perfect day. They both had a partner whom they cared deeply and lovingly about. Roy decided to skip breakfast, too lazy to make some and brushed his teeth while raiding through his closet for something to wear. He had picked out nice worn out jeans, and a white three-button shirt, and just before he left the house, he swiped a pair of black sunglasses. Today was his relaxation day- all the gifts were bought and all the day was free. Well, most of it- he did have a date that night. Roy was strolling through a neighborhood when he noticed where his feet were caring him-Hughes' residence. Roy had known the time would come for this, but it still sent shudders down his spine- the mere thought of talking to Maes after the little Mexican restaurant incident. Roy was done mentally preparing when he rang the doorbell.

"Hello! Who is it?" Came Maes's voice from inside, but he opened the door before getting a reaction, "Roy, come in!" Roy was then pulled into his best friend's house.

"Hi Maes, so? Is Gracia home?" Roy hoped that if she was, the trouble would lessen.

"Nope! She took dear Gracia out shopping." Maes got the familiar glint on his glasses and he sat Roy down putting his serious face on. "So, Roy, what's going on with Edward?"

"Edward?"

"Don't play stupid, I saw the little kiss the two of you shared."

"Sigh, I'm not even going to try and hide anything from you. Yes we both really like each other. Just like you said." Maes looked like he was going to burst of happiness and self pride, "I hear even a hint of 'I told you so' I will burn you and make sure no one ever finds a single ash from your body." Maes seemed to deflate from that comment.

"So? How have the two of you been getting along? Don't lie to me Roy Arlen Mustang (Not his real middle name)"

"Okay, we really haven't done anything. Just a little bowling, movies, yea, that's just about it."

"What have you two done together?" Maes's voice sounded very dangerous.

"Nothing, we've just um…kissed a little." Roy couldn't stop the massive blush that was taking over his entire face. This seemed to make Maes very happy

"OMG! It's true love! Look at you blush! You've always told me juicy details! I'm so glad for you!" But all too quickly the mood changed into dangerous again, "If you hurt him, if you push him into anything. I. Will. Kill. You."

"Gulp. Yes."

"good! Now, you must go!"

"Where?"

"I don't know!" Maes gave Roy a face like he thought he was crazy, "Don't you have to do something? I need to! I need to prepare! It's our anniversary next week! I must prepare!" Roy was then quickly pushed out of the house to enjoy the beautifully sunny day- to ponder about the sanity of a certain friend of his.

Edward had a very different morning. He felt like everything was perfect but he couldn't help but freak out about two things. One- he still didn't have a present for Roy! What was he going to do. This was all he thought of through breakfast that consisted of cold cereal. But then whe he got dressed he realized something more pressing- Roy was coming to his house today! The morning and early afternoon where spent running around the house cleaning as much as possible, but still trying to make it look like he didn't try too hard. Then when 3 rolled around Edward went shopping for the perfect gift for his blush perfect double blush boyfriend. And shopping for food for tonight's dinner.

Ed made it just in time at his house, still present less, but with a lot of food at hand. He started with dinner. Ed had always prided being able to cook, and he had read in many cookbooks. He truly believed in the saying 'alchemy started in the kitchen' and meant to perfect this alchemy- without actually using alchemy.

Then it was 6, and right on time Roy rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Ed through off the apron and ran to the door to great Roy. "Hi! Come on in, this is my humble little house. Nothing big compared to yours. Wait…how'd you know where I live?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"I'm your superior Ed, you gave me your address long ago, and don't you remember that time we dropped off your paperwork off?"

"Oh, yea, sorry. Come in." Ed led the way to the kitchen, "Today we'll count as a dinner you owe me anywaya just cuz," Ed wouldn't let go of those ten dinner for his life.

"Something smells really good, I'm already hungry." Roy licked his lips anticipating.

"Hold your horses there," Ed said and kissed him lightly letting him know this meant the world to him, "You can look around while I make sure everything's done."

Ed was in the kitchen putting food on plates and humming softly to himself thinking how wonderful this was.

"Tulips!" He suddenly heard Roy from the other room just as he finished.

"What?" He asked pocking his head out with two plates in his hands.

"Those are my favorite," Roy said pointing at a picture, "It asks which one's your favorite, and tulips are mine." Ed loved that picture of all those flowers all together to make it seem like a dream.

"Really? Mine is Iris." Ed set the food down as Roy looked Iris up on the picture.

"I've always thought blue tulips would be cool."

"Blue?"

"Yea, because think about it, all the other colors already have flowers in that color, I don't know any flowers in blue."

"Well, come eat! It's ready now."

That's when Roy noticed the food. There was marinated chicken, a beautiful salad, and mashed potatoes.

"Wow…you made this?" Roy was nothing short of astonished

"Yea, well, I think its important so I've read into it, and yea, this is the finished product. Well, dig in."

"Wow Ed! Dis is relay goob" Roy said with a mouth full of everything.

Ed couldn't help but giggle at how Roy was acting towards the food.

"No, really! I seriously can't cook a thing, I should learn more! If you repeat tat to anyone else, I will hurt you Edo." Roy said alarmed.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Ed said happily, "Oh, I forgot the candles." He had set up a little chandelier in the middle of the table. "I'll go get matches."

"No need, I'll do it, I've go my gloves in my pockets." Roy took out one glove and put it on. Then with great grace he snapped his fingers and lit the candles. Then he quickly put his gloves back to find an admiring Ed.

"You have no clue how awesome that is." Ed stated not taking his eyes off Roy.

"What?" Roy said very confused.

"You just look so , well- sexy- when you do that! You get that fire in your eyes and that certain look of I'm-going-to-win, it's just great!" That's when Ed moved his leg to rub against Roy's. Roy pretended not to notice, but rubbed back letting the chibi know he loved it.

"I'm glad you think so, I'll remember to give you little shows all the time." Roy said smirking. "Now, how did you come upon that interesting photo of the Xing market place?"

"Well, that was about 4…."

The night dragged on as the two ate their home cooked dinner playing footsie, and talking through the night. They hadn't notice that time had slipped away and it was already midnight.

"Well, Edward, I had a wonderful time, thank you so much for the great dinner." Roy bent down slightly and kissed Edward full on the lips battling with the angel's tongue and sweeping all through the warm tavern of Edward. Edward couldn't help but moan into Roy's mouth- he just love the feeling of the two of them together and the taste Roy's tongue brought to his mouth. Finally Roy pulled back and smiled and the starry eyed Ed.

"Good Night Ed, I'll pick you up from here tomorrow at 6."

"Than you bastard, I had a fun."

Then Roy was on his way humming a cheerful tune.

Roy went to sleep the moment his head made contact with his pillow and was snoring a minute later. While Ed on the other hand was planning out his gift for Roy, falling asleep beside an alchemy book.

END OF CHAPTER

Well folks, I updated! As always, please review, it's lots of fun.

Im sorry for spelling errors, but I hope you get the picute!


	12. Sorry again

Hi people! Thank you all for reviewing this! Unfortunatly I am leaving to go on a trip- so I won't update for the next month! I'm really sorry, but I'll make sure it's a big update!


	13. SORRY! and i know you

I would like to apologize prefusely for my leave on this story. I know everyone hates excuses, and honestly – I have none. So yell at me and everything, I deserve it. I am especially sorry to:

CCD

Celest and Twyla

Cyborg009

Desolated Heart

ElricTheDragoness

FiveFootAngel

Jade Rotaski Queen of the Damned

KonohaYaoiLuver

Laine Squirrel

Onyxlight

Roy-Fan-33

XxTypoMasterxX

Yuuko Yunada Yume

ash892

cuylerjade

ju-oh sama

xandrie

Akuin

Anna Sparrow

GreedxEd

loser in the gutter

xXDemolitionxXxLoverXx

all of whom either put this story on alert or favorited; and to you I am most sorry. I will be finishing my finals next week and will have a few weeks off of school – and that is when I will finish this.

Again, I am incredibly sorry, and I'll try to keep the same style going through the story, but I must admit that my style has changed sense then – it'll hopefully still be good.

Sorry one last time!


	14. Date 4, predinner 8

YAY!!! An update! Enjoy!

Edward woke up, finding the alchemy book right next to him and realized he hadn't finished what he wanted to know. In a mad frenzy he began rereading everything he read last night, he was too sleepy nto absorb everything, and moving on to get the exact information he wanted. Suddenly he closed the book in a snap and left the house. He stopped by a bakery, getting a lunch on the go and headed to a book store. There he bought a nice big book and by then it was 4 in the afternoon.

'Sheesh, time sure flies when you're busy' Ed thought, 'So much to do, well, I better go get dressed for tonight and call Winry before she tears me apart for not calling her again.

"Hi, Winry?"

"Ed! What happened?!" Winry cried in panic into the phone.

"Nothing, what makes you think something happened?" Ed asked confused.

"Well, you only call when soemthing's wrong, and you just called – and you don't call often so something must be wrong."

"What?! Why you stupid little - nothing is wrong you geek!"

"Big words from such a little man!"

"Come here and say that to my face, you wrench lover!"

"You wish you could be that close to perfection squirt!"

"Agh! I cannot believe I called you!"

"Yea, well, me neither! What do you want?!"

"Just that me and Roy are going out – so there!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Ed hung up the phone irritated, how could he go through an entire phone call, yelling the majority of it (if you guys didn't get it, the exclamation marks meant they were yelling).

Roy was having a wonderful morning. He had not gotten up until 12 in the afternoon and only got out of the house at 2 to realize he had nothing to do outside. So he spent the long afternoon hours window shopping, and watching little children and their parents, taking in the holiday spirit. Then he ran into the shop. The decorations shop. Roy Mustang had stopped with Christmas decorations ever sense what happened in Ishbal. Every Christmas came, and each year he was not happy. He wasn't always sad, but he was missing the part in the holiday that he used to enjoy so much. But his year was different, he had someone to spend it with. So he came in and bought all the necesities and dragged them over to his house, luckily he had enough money to buy all of them, and he just waited for 6 to roll by- spending his time eating Pocky while reading an old book.

Finally it was 6. Roy made his way quickly to the fountain where they always met, there he found Edward glaring. Now, Ed's glare is something to be feared. As Roy investigated further he found the blonde glaring at one of the coins in the fountain. After a couple of seconds the coin melted into a little blob of copper. Roy shivered glad he was not the one receiving the death glare. Then suddenly Ed turned around to face Roy with a smile.

"Hiya! Watsup?" Ed said abnormally happy.

"I could ask the same, what did the coin ever do to deserve that?" Ed gave him a confused look.

"Oh! That! Well, I once made a wish with one of those stinking pennies, and it never came true so far." Ed frowned slightly.

"What did you wish for?" Roy said interested, sitting down beside Edward.

"I can't tell you!!! Then it will definitely not come true! It still might." Ed looked at Roy like he was crazy and clueless.

"Right…" Roy said sarcastically, "Let's go- today, we're going to work." Roy got up and grabbed Ed's hand pulling him up.

"What?! Do you make all your dates work?" Ed whined playfully.

"Nope, you're just so much more." Roy turned around and planted a kiss on Ed's forehead; once again thanking the gods, if there are any, that central had no problem with homosexuality. "Besides, I'm in the Christmas season." Roy brought Ed closer by wrapping him arm around his waste, feeling the blonde do the same.

"To tell the truth, so am I. I'm usually really anti-holidays- but this year, seems so much happier. I'm just glad you're here for me to spend it with." Ed blushed lightly but held Roy a little closer.

"Me too, that's why I want to spend as much of it with you." That comment was the last one. They walked silently to Roy's house, savoring the moment.

"All right, so here's what we're going to do, I bought all thi-" Roy began to explain as he opened up his house.

"Wait! You're totally serious aren't you? We are actually going to like remake your kitchen or something right?" Ed asked slightly confused, and already going into complain mode.

"No chibi, I mean we're going to decorate. You know? Christmas stuff? Geez, for someone so small you really do know very little." Roy said knowing this would get the blonde into action.

"Who are you calling so short he'd mistake a mistletoe for a forest?" Ed said, not as mad as he usually was. Roy had found out that as long as Ed wasn't in a hurry to do some work, short comments really didn't bother him nearly as much.

"Come on chibi, I put all the stuff in here." Roy motioned for Ed to open a door. As poor Edo opened the door Christmas decorations went toppling on top of him.

"Wow!!! We are going to use all this stuff?" Ed said emerging from the huge pile on top of him, with a geniune smile of happiness plastered on his face.

"Yep, you may have not noticed it, but my house is a little big." Roy said sarcastically, his theme of the day was sarcasm it seemed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Ed said annoyed, "Let's start with the lights…Wow! You have indoor and outdoor! Lets go out!"

So they grabbed the seemingly endless light string and set out outside, when they ran into their first problem. In his hurry to stuff everything into the room, Roy had tangled the string up. That earned his a good rap on the head from Edward, but they soon set off to work untying the lights from the assorted gnomes and hats, and fake cookies, and so many more red and green things. Finally when they were all done they set out outdoors to start the transformation. They had fun finding that it would actually be a white Christmas, as light snow started to fall down on them. They ran inside and grabbed some warmer clothes, and then jumped back outside to continue with the work. Both of them wore stupid grins as Roy was handing lights to Ed so he could hang them up on the roof border; sometimes switching jobs- if the area was to high. They finished just in time when the snow started to get stronger.

The next order of business was to light up each room individually. Roy had 6 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, 1 kitchen, 1 living room, and a long corridor; each space was going to have it's own color of lights.

"Um… Roy has it occurred to you, that you don't usually put lights inside the house?" Ed asked after Roy was done explaining his plans.

"Yes, but I thought we should really make it big. I mean, this is my first time decorating. Now, lets start with the kitchen in blue!" Roy said getting the appropriate color out of the room. "Um..Ed, I think we have a problem again…"

"Let me guess, it's tangled?" Ed said rolling his eyes.

"Yea…" So they got to work untangling and putting up all the lights, all over the house. At the end, the house was full of Blue, Red, Green, Whit, Orange, Pink, Purple, Black, Yellow, Silver, Gold. Some of the lights had to be transmuted into the wanted color, the store didn't have so many colors. Running back into the wonder room of decorations- they found out all was left was the tree and the little decorations that went on window seals, and coffee tables, and hung on the ceiling.

"I call not doing tree!" Ed said quickly.

"Fine, but I'll remember this!" Roy said grudgingly taking the large box for the tree. Ed happily started with the very room they were in putting sparkly things and gnomes and snowballs all around. By they time Roy was done with the tree, Ed was just finishing up the room.

"Hey, come help me here!" Ed said when he realized Roy was just watching him move decorations to a different location.

"Nah, I don't think I will. Give me a good reason." Roy said smirking.

"Um…" Ed pondered putting a pile down, and going to get more.

"Ha! There isn't one!" Just then, as Ed passed Roy he caught his lips in a wondrous kiss making Roy bend lower, wanting more. The blond teased him, slipping his tongue along with his, leaning in just enough to make contact, but not so much to provide some sort outlet of pent up need.

"Is that a good enough reason?" Ed asked walking toward the room, as if he's just said Roy owed him dinner.

"Um… I'll go get started." Roy said in a haze and started placing ornaments everywhere. Ed came back and seeing the working Mustang, smirked proudly.

After a very long vigouraouse time, they were done. And just in time, because they had finished their conversation of past Christmases which succeeded the talk of watermelon- it's pro's and con's.

"Okay! What are we going to eat?" Ed asked, plopping himself on the couch, all that running around could only result in a whining stomach.

END OF CHAPTER

Well folks, I updated! As always, please review, it's lots of fun.

If you see any mistakes, tell me as soon as possible and I'll probably (no promises) change it!

I know my last post said it would be a week, but honestly; guilt was eating me up so I really had to do this. ENJOY!!!

I'm sorry for spelling errors, but I hope you get the picture!


	15. Date 4, Dinner 8

"Okay! What are we going to eat?" Ed asked, plopping himself on the couch, all that running around could only result in a whining stomach.

"Ed do you think of anything but food?" Roy laughed, calling from the kitchen where he was looking for the take out pamphlets that were lost in his isolated kitchen (doesn't make sense? You obviously have food in your kitchen then, not just piles of papers).

"I think about other things!" Ed yelled back.

"Oh yea? Give me a second while I order." Roy quickly called the Chinese take out place and ordered (Mushu chicken for them both, noodles and rice), then making his way to the now decorated living room where the blond lounged in his couch.

"Schooch over pipsquick," Roy nudged the other's head so he could sit down on the lush couch, "Now then what other than food and alchemy do you ever possibly think about in that little mind of yours?"

"Well bastard…" Ed started, repositioning his feet over the arm rest and finding a more comfortable position for his head in Roy's lap (okay, this is not suppose to be an innuendo – so just wait with the gutter) "I think about you – that's for sure." Moving his head in the lap some more, Ed finally felt comfortable and noticed the odd silence. "Um…Roy, are you okay?"

Roy just stared down at him, amazed. It wasn't the fact that the blond had said that, but how he said it as though it was the most natural and obvious thing sense sliced bread. This was so like Ed, to say something so important, so easily as though he didn't care he was putting his heart out there. But truth was, for the first time, Roy wasn't afraid to put his own heart out for the taking.

"I'm fine Ed." Roy smiled down at his angel and pecked him on the lips for extra reassurance.

"Good, now, light the fireplace for me?" Ed pulled out his best puppy dog eyes and handed Roy one of his special gloves.

"Pff – that face does not work on you, nothing can hide those devil horns." Roy none the slipped the glove on and with practiced ease snapped his fingers, bringing the log within the fire place ablaze. Before he could give his best winning smirk he was grasped around the neck and brought down into a fiery kiss. Ed moaned softly as their tongues played, there was just something irresistible about the man, especially when he did alchemy.

DING DONG

"Damn Mustang, you must be their loved customer – they get here in 2 minutes flat!" Ed said breaking the kiss, "I'm not getting it! I am your date – and you will respect that!"

"Uh huh." Roy hummed sarcastically, opening the door to pay the familiar delivery boy and grabbing their food – chopsticks included.

"Really now! What kind of dumb date is this?! You make me slave around in your huge house, don't give me a brake, don't bother to ask me if I even want to crawl around the corners and ceilings putting all this Christmas junk everywhere, and then you even have the nerve to give me the same food we had on a different date! I thought you were a great catch, what happened to the rumored legend?!" Ed ranted and ranted, moving to let Roy sit back down and rested his head on the lap again.

"Sit up Ed." Roy commanded, helping the blonde up a little.

"And stop ordering me around! I'm not some slave you tell to do this and then do that – jeez! It's like you think I'm a mph!" No, this 'mph' does not stand for miles per hour, but is the sounds that Ed makes when food is stuffed into his mouth while he speaks. For a moment Ed looked like he was going to explode on Roy, but then his entire face relaxed and melted into total bliss, "It's not fair you can just do that to me. You weren't suppose to find my weakness to Mushu!"

"Tough cookies, I'm not feeding you all night you know." Roy informed the blond, thrusting a take out box in his hands.

"Aw…why not? Don't you like to feed me?" Ed whined, taking the box and digging in.

"Yes, I do, but I can't feed you at that speed, it's like you think it'll disappear if you don't eat it fast enough, and let me tell you the only place this food will disappear to is your stomach." Roy put a mouthful of chicken into his own mouth and watched Edward, amazed at how beautiful he still was when he ate. It was one of those rare things to find, when a person is just as lovely with a mouthful of Mushu chicken as they are when they sleep; but Roy was pretty sure Ed was like that every moment in his life.

The night dragged on in front of the fireplace, talking and lunging, generally just getting to know each other more and more.

"Let's play 20 questions. This isn't the 'I'm thinking of something guess what it is', but we each ask each other 20 questions and you have to answer them all truthfully and fully." Ed said suddenly, they had just finished discussing how to draw the simplest alchemy circle to turn water into ice. Roy raised an eyebrow at the man who was resettling half on him with a take out box of noodles.

"Why?" Roy couldn't remember the last time he had played that game, probably in elementary school.

"Why not?" Countered Ed.

"Fine, but I go first, will you spend Christmas with me?" Roy tried to sound as casual as possible, but even to his own ears it sounded like he was about to die of nerves.

"Yea, sure." Ed took another mouthful, casually taking away all worry from Roy. Ed knew Roy was nervous about a lot of the things they did together, so he did his best to put Roy at ease, trying to be natural and nonchalant about these kind of question. The last thing he wanted to do was confirm Roy's nerves. "Um…what's your mom like?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

"If you don't answer it, I get to penalize you…" Ed shot him a warning look.

"Um…okay, my mom…she's was great. She used to take me in her arms and teach me all about nature – the flowers, grass, trees, butterfly, wasps; whatever was about on our journeys together. She had always held me tight, and told me that I could do anything, that's what she believed 'With enough fight and spirit in you, you can do anything" and I believed her, I still do."

"What happened to her?"

"I'm not going to count that as a question, but she died when I was 11. I wasn't there at the time, I was at school. She had gone to get groceries from a near by market, but she was hit by a car. The women who drove that car, had a little boy about my age, and she apologized for years for what had happened, she had stayed around and said what had happened, she talked to me a lot when I was young; mainly about how sorry she is and she would hate it that her own son would lose her. I still keep in touch, she tried very hard to make up for what she did. I never held a grudge to her actually, mainly because I knew mom wouldn't want me to, she would have understood that it was a mistake and thanked the women for being so kind about it."

"Roy…I'm sorry." Once again, Roy found his lips as one with Ed's, in a soft tentative kiss.

"It's alright Ed, really," Giving a reassuring smile, Roy eyed Ed evilly, "Now – what is it about milk and you?!"

"Ew! Do you have any idea where that thing comes from? The tits of a cow! Why would you want to drink that stuff! And besides, cows in general are grow – why would they produce something so white, and what kind of idiot would decide to drink it!"

"Mothers breast feed their children, you do know?" Roy pointed out.

"Yea, but that's, like, the same species!"

"Fine, I except that as a valid answer."

"Hey! I don't need your approval, bastard! Why do you drink coffee so much?"

"Because: Coffee is the single best thing in the entire world! It allows one to keep going after sleepless nights of work, and is a good way to go on break to escape from paper work! That's not all, no that's not all at all, it is let's out the greatest smell, that sends men and women to it at top speeds!"

"Okay okay! I get it! I don't need to hear the commercial! Jeez, no need to try and sell it to me."

"You just can't appreciate it's goodness. Where's your favorite place to vacation at?"

"Vacation? I don't do that much…so I guess Resenbul. But that's the only place I've ever vacationed, so it's not really saying much."

"But you've been all around the globe! How could you only like Resenbul?!"

"I've been all around the world on missions – not sightseeing. Now, where is your dream vacation?"

"At a beach, in a house on the beach shore, with lots of time, lots of sun, and lots of fun. Absolutely no paper work, and no blue clothes."

"Amen to that." Ed chuckled, "Want some?" Ed indicated to the noodles he had been hogging "And this doesn't count as a question mind you."

"Yea, I would, and it's not even your turn." Ed skillfully maneuvered his chopsticks and took some noodles and blindly drove it in the direction of Roy's head, who ate it up quickly. "Hm…Who was your first crush?"

"First crush…" Ed thought then suddenly went completely red, "Oh fuck…you can't laugh! You absolutely cannot laugh, or I'll hurt you!"

"I'll try."

"Mary."

"Mary?"

"Oh thank god, you don't know her." Ed sighed extravagantly, letting his tensed muscles relax, "And now it's my turn; What do you think about Rap?"

"It's obviously and acronym for Retard Attempting Poetry. Who's Mary?"

"Mary's the train conductor in Central, she used to smile and give me candy when we were younger. When I saw her kissing her boyfriend off shift, I was heartbroken."

"Mary…Mary…" Roy tried to picture the train conductor, but hard as he might he just couldn't.

"Enough with the face!"

"What face?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you were born that way."

"Hey! I resent that! I happen to know for a fact that my face is a real beauty."

"Sure, if you like prickly cacti, that is."

"Well, how do you explain your extreme tendency to stare?"

"I jus so happen to have a number of prickly cacti at home." Ed stuck his tongue out, declaring himself the winner, "What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Most embarrassing…honestly, I can't think of anything off the top of my head, I'm just so awe-" Roy stopped cold, and the blood drained from his face, "Fuck…"

"Yessss! Tell!"

"I was 17 at the time, I was dating this dirty blonde boy. We were in the middle of making out on his bed when his parents came in. They didn't know he was gay. They thought I was his wingman. I never want to see them again. Never."

"Aw, come on, it couldn't have been that bad."

"If you don't call a grown women yelling at you for 'deviling' her child as a young boy of age 5, his brother, watches and his dad asking me question about when I found out I was unnatural and if I had considered surgery – for my mind."

"Okay, maybe it was just that bad."

"Yea, for my question, can we pick this game up later? I'm kinda questioned out."

"Okay, but that doesn't count as a question. What time is it?"

"Quarter past twelve." Roy said, checking his pocket watch.

"What?! I've got to go! God damn!" Roy watched as the chibi bounced around the living room putting his coat and boots back on, semiautonomously. "Come by at seven! See you tomorrow, if you don't show I'll grill your balls!" Ed called loudly and shut the door behind him.

'Heh, that's Ed, never one to beat around the bush, more like beat the crap out of the bush then see if it's the right one.' Roy thought to himself as he cleaned up the boxes,

----------------------

Okay, so I'm not proud of this chapter, mainly because I basically forced it out. I was not feeling inspired at all, but I need to finish this. Tell me what you think, and if you liked how it went, be honest; because if I get enough complaints I'll rewrite it.

PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S SO KIND OF YOU WHEN YOU DO!!!

I know for a fact that people read this, but not many review, and the reviews help me; and any suggestion you give are always considered – really! I'll base my next chapter on someone's idea if it's good.

Also, here's an invitation to guess what the presents will be – if it's good enough I might use the gift (mainly because I don't really know/like the idea I have now)

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	16. Date 5, Dinner 9

I have no excuse, and it's been years (literally) and I am sorry. I can't say anymore, buut here is the second to last chapter, enjoy :D

-------------------------------------------

Roy woke up slowly the next morning, immediately deciding he had definitely overslept. The sun was too high up and his room far too bright. He peaked at the large bay window from under his left arm, and guesstimated it was around ten thirty in the afternoon. Definitely time to get up and get his day started.

Slowly, stretching out his back till loud pop resounded in the morning silence, Roy stumbled to his closet and began scanning his choices. While his eyes wondered off across his clothing, his mind made the mental list of what he had to get to by the end of the day.

First things first, he had dinner with Ed at seven and he needed to pick up some food. Or make some…No, he'd buy today's dinner. But today was going to have to be taxes day. He had put it off long enough, but today he was going to go through the long tedious _boring _process.

Once dressed, and teeth brushed, Roy bounded into his kitchen and did a double take when he caught sight of the clock: 1:20 in the afternoon! He quickly double-checked his silver State Alchemist, but it only confirmed his late start. Shoot. How had he slept right through the morning?

Impatiently he started to make himself coffee, annoyed at how much he had to do and peeved at the late start. As soon as he had a steaming mug of pure, delicious, black coffee he slipped into his office and began to work. It was going to be long, and tedious (yes, we realize you already know, but we just hate it so much you deserve to understand his annoyance) but it had to be done.

So, Roy Mustang, respected Military officer sifted through hundreds of receipts of the past year he had been storing for just this day. Each receipt individually marked for the date, total amount paid and where it was spent. Then, once all the receipts were marked, they were checked against a long list of spending sent to him by his bank. Every line was carefully monitored that he was not paying for anything he hadn't. He wasn't stingy, he just believed in doing exactly what he expected to be doing, he didn't like loopholes or surprises about such things.

EDWARD

Edward Elric had a very different morning. He had woken up promptly at eight to the sound of his alarm clock, which he then spent ten minutes looking for. Somewhere along the night his house had turned into a hazard zone for hurricanes. He didn't recall why it happened but all of a sudden last night his mind had jumped into his and Roy's experimentation with alchemy through feet. And, surprisingly enough, this time when he thought about a situation with Roy he wasn't completely sidetracked, but his mind remained focused on alchemy. He began to wonder why alchemy worked through feet, and why no one seemed to think of it, and if it was truly possible what else was possible?

So he had settled down everywhere in the apartment, pulling out old notes and texts, adding bunches of sheets to them, all with theories and thoughts and brainstorms. And somewhere in the process his not too long ago cleaned house had reverted back to its hazardous nature.

And Roy was coming tonight. Now, if it were anyone else, they wouldn't have worried too much if their house was a little messy before a date came over. But Edward already knew that when he made a mess, the mess grew a mind of it's own and often didn't go away no matter how hard he fought it. He could see it now, his gravestone would read: Edward Elric, hero of the people, rescuer of the innocent, upholder of truth, defeated by clutter.

So began his long journey to clean up the mess he had made in one night, hopefully an entire day would be enough.

After many rigorous hours of stacking, sorting stuffing, burning (sometimes it's just easier to dispose of the stuff rather than try and fight it, storing, scrubbing, picking, hiding, and arranging. He had battled the mess, and he had won! With plenty of time, specifically – TEN MINUTES before Roy was at his front door. Damn the man for always being so punctual.

Still cursing the man in seven different languages and dialects Edward sprinted to his room and through off his cloths until he was only in his boxers and began to survey his clothing options. The leather pants were out of the question, he was no longer a teenage boy unaware of the implication of just such pants. Blue pants could work, if only they didn't have that awful stain on them…why did he have a grass skirt? Whatever – pants! He pulled out a pair of white loose fitting pants made of a light material, wholly unfitting for the doom and gloom that was gathering outside his window. But, the house was warm and the pants were soft…He snatched them on and grabbed a matching white shirt who's only color was a single red strip running down the left side. He made quick work of the messy braid but didn't have enough time to put it back up when the doorbell chimed.

ROY

Roy stood outside Ed's door promptly at 7 o'clock, a bag of take-out firmly gripped in the hand that had just rung the bell, his other hand holding up an umbrella.

"Give me a damn second!" He heard the muffled yell, which was soon followed by a loud crash, and finally a slightly panting Edward opened his door glaring at him as if the world's end would be his fault and his fault alone.

The moment he registered the glare his mind could move on to other things, like what Edward was wearing. He was a vision in white, with a simple shirt and almost caprice pants, a splash of red far too reminiscent of his old coat. And maybe most stunning of all; the golden hair. His hair fell over his shoulder in a rumpled mess, framing his glaring face with golden tendrils of hair.

"Get in already, it's freezing outside. You better have brought good food." Edward was mumbling around a rubber band which was in his mouth, until that is he grabbed it and put his hair up in a high pony tail.

Roy blinked for a second and stepped inside, taking off his boots and setting down his umbrella quickly and silently.

"What? Are we fighting or something? Why am I getting the silent treatment?" Ed snapped in an inquisitive way, leading the way towards the dining area.

"Glad to see you too, and if we were fighting, you'd know because my foot would be kicking your ass." Roy drawled easily, setting down the cartons of food on the small kitchen table.

"I just saw you, I don't know what you're complaining about. And in your dreams, Flame." Edward was rummaging around in the kitchen grabbing utensils and cups for the both of them.

With two quick strides Roy was behind Edward, his front to Ed's back, leaning on him slightly letting him know he was there. Roy's hands snaked across Edward's hips in a backward hug, bringing their bodies impossibly close, yet too far.

"There's so much more in my dreams." Roy growled, nibbling slightly on Ed's outer ear, god how he loved making the blonde squirms so. Ed turned around in his arms, still keeping close and turned up, their lips catching.

Edward almost melted at Roy's lips, soft and slow like they had forever right then. Their lips together, moving slowly and languidly against each other, heightening the most sensation. A hot tongue traced Ed's soft lips, trailing heat after them, teasingly slipping to almost within the cavern of Ed's mouth, but then slipping away. Then purposefully, Roy's tongued slipped into his mouth tasting him appreciatively, ever so gently taking all Edward had to offer. He could be so gentle with his lips, yet take all that he wanted from Edward who had no qualms with giving it. As their tongues danced slowly and sensually, Roy started pulling away slowly, placing a soft chaste kiss on Ed's lips before they both began to open their eyes again. Edward found out that at some point Roy's hand had left his hips and gripped his own arms, which still held the forks and the knives.

Breathing deeply, and looking just as deeply into the dark charcoal eyes above his, Edward smiled softly.

"What did you get?" His voice lazy and drawled out, effected by the melted smile on his lips.

"Mhmm…pesto sauce pasta, breadsticks and shitaki mushrooms." Roy's hot breath ghosted across Edward's pink ones. They stood so close together that if Edward licked his own lips, he'd lick Roy's as well.

"Mmm, what do you say we perhaps have dinner a little, later on?" Ed's fingers played with Roy's button up dark blue shirt, moving upwards towards the collar. He leaned forward, surprisingly comfortable in his position trapped between his kitchen counter and Roy's strong arms on either side of his hips.

"Hm…that does sound rather good – " but just then the doorbell chimed loudly, "you expecting company?"

"No, I should get that. Come on, it'll only take a second." Ed smoothly disentangled himself from Roy's protection and made his way to the door, closely followed by Roy.

"Whom is it?" Edward called out and immediately opened the door. Just then the thunder outside irrupted and a bright flash of lightning and Izumi Curtis was displayed with her arms crossed and an unhappy expression on her face. Edward slammed the door closed right away and turned to Roy.

"Great having you Roy, you should leave now. Now, through the back door. Yes, you should be gone right now. Go!"

"Don't be absurd Edward, it's just your teacher – " once again Roy was caught off when the door flew open to reveal that Izumi had kicked out the door and was glaring at Edward, not giving Roy a second look.

"H-Hi Izumi…How are you?" Edward stammered, shrinking at the women's glare.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Quick as the lightning she struck Ed upside the head, "Winry told me you haven't been training!" Another smack that Edward was defenseless to even think about dodging, "you are coming right now, it's time you are reintroduced to the fork. Come."

The fork? Wasn't that a medieval torture device Roy asked himself, confused. And by the look of Ed's face, it was the torture device.

"Um…I need to pack, and prepare, and open my schedule and um…" Her glare only intensified as she cracked her knuckles, preparing to take Edward by force.

"You don't need any of that, the clothes on your back will be enough. Either come now, or I can demolish this house so you'll have to come." Her eyes glinted as her eyes swept across the architecture of the house, still ignoring Roy.

"I am not a child! You can't just decide you're taking me to train, I am an adult with plans and my own life!" Gathering his courage didn't seem to faze the women who kept glaring at him.

"Sig, take the brat, we're going home." She turned around and walked off onto the side walk, but was quickly replaced by her husband who grabbed Edward by the back of his belt.

"Wait! Sig, please, just let me say bye." The boy yelled, latching onto the stunned Roy whose mind was still trying to understand the pure surrealism in the situation.

"Alright Edward, quickly though. The rain may be ruining the boat, it'll only make your row back harder, so it's up to you."

"Shit!" Apparently there was no getting out of it, Roy could barely understand the strong sting of disappointment in his heart, "Roy, sorry, I promise I'll be back for Christmas Eve tomorrow, I promised already. I may not make it in time for dinner though, so just eat or do what you planned, but I promise I will be there. Thank you for the short dinner – okay thanks bye!" And with that the door was slammed in Roy's face, Edward already running to catch up with his teacher who seemed focused on killing his mail box and front lawn.

Roy was left in the very empty house all by himself. And feeling the void in his chest where the blonde should have been Roy scared himself with realizing just how much he depended on Edward to remain himself. It was a good kind of scare, a kind of scare that warmed his chest slowly and brought a smile to his tired lips.

Edward unfortunately could only spear thoughts of doing his tasks quickly as to make it back in time to keep his important promise to his other half. His other half? Sense when had Roy become his other half…you just can't help such things he guessed.

I hope everyone enjoyed that :D

PLEASE REVIEW I love reviews, and those who review are welcome to guess what the christmas presents will be 

Again sorry for the EXTREME lateness, I have no excuse and only hope you have enjoyed this little piece of work.

GO REVIEW!!!


	17. Date 5, Dinner 10

Roy Mustang spend Christmas eve's morning mostly in bed. Sure, he had rolled about at his customary 9 o'clock for a holiday, and even bothered to scoot into the bathroom a little while later to take care of nature's call. But even though he stirred, and even though he woke, he went right back under the covers and chased after some more sleep.

Sleeping in seemed like the right thing to do on this day. Originally he had planned on dragging Edward out for shopping early in the morning and making him help out with the dinner. But now that the blonde was…otherwise occupied, he didn't need nearly enough time to prepare the dinner. A turkey was already being held, most ingredients would be in high stock, no matter how late he stepped into the local mart. So he figured he had nothing better to do than to stay in bed an hog the sleep that presented itself.

He was in no way mopping. No. Mopping was for people who were…lamer than he was. He was above mopping – and besides! Edward would be here soon. Well, fairly soon. And because he knew this, and because he knew Edward was a man of his word and because he was just so fricking awesome, Roy Mustang was not mopping. He was simply taking advantage of a late mor-afternoon in bed. An morning/afternoon spent sighing and turning and frowning; but not mopping.

Roy Mustang did not mope.

And for that exact reason, at the very prompt time of two thirty in the afternoon; he lunged out of bed, dressed and showered like lightning and went about his very busy day of holiday shopping. Okay, so the leaping and lunging and lightning may have had something to do with the fact he hadn't realized it was so late – but that was besides the point.

At the grocery store he waved a hello to the very busy store owner who jabbed a thumb at his reserved turkey. He made quick work of the cranberry, mash potatoe and other such dishes. And simply got what he needed before leaving. There was no point to browse the isles aimlessly on his own.

At home he put his usual flair into his cooking. He may not have been a magician in the kitchen, but his arrogance carried into everything he did.

Pretty soon the turkey was cooking, almost complete; the mashed potatos were warm and fluffy, the cranberry sauce was thick and not too sweet, the asparagus sprouts were still slightly crisp but with tender tastes of salt, the desert cake was in the fridge and the colorful salad was fully prepped.

And it was already six in the evening.

Roy shrugged off Edward's absence, knowing that his teacher would probably hold him with her for as long as possible and it was unlikely that he should expect Edward to be there very soon. But that didn't make it any better.

So he set out the table, and put up plates to them both. And pouring himself a glass of wine, he smiled contently as he enjoyed the warm food. It may not have been the most social of Christmases he's ever had, but it was warm and content with the knowledge that there was someone else.

Roy Mustang was also not a man of pity. He was warm, sheltered, and possibly loved by a handful of close relations. So he took his quiet Christmas with grace, and plunked down in front of the fireplace with another glass of whine to wait out for Ed.

Pretty soon he was lying down, a book within reach, incase he suddenly needed to read, the warmth in his belly matching the warmth of the room.

He thought about all sorts of things. About how for the first time he was so sure about his relationship with someone, even this could not deter him. About how he liked knowing the Garcia was still there for him, and how she had called repeatedly to make sure he was good for Christmas eve. About the way Riza always seemed to know when he was up to no good. And how Jean could always help him with his schemes. He thought about the way all his thoughts always lead him to Edward. About the way he wanted to hold him. The way he wanted to be him. The was his very chest felt heavy when breathing, and just knowing Ed was out there for him. He thought about how he felt when he thought about the blonde. About the lazy smile he could feel forming and the warm red wine in his cup. He thought about the way Edward always crinkled his nose unconsciously when he thought about milk, and the way Roy just wanted to be by him. And amidst all these thoughts, he allowed the warm Christmas cheer seep into his bones.

He didn't know he had fallen asleep contemplating his world (much of which seemed to be directed to Edward), until he was woken. He turned stiffly, feeling his muscles protest from both the position and his decision to move them. His eyes barely focused before he recognized the golden hair next to him.

Edward was here.

"Edward?" He tried to say, but was pretty sure his tongue was still sleeping, because whatever came out hardly resembled the blonde's name.

"Hn." The man grunted back, already leaning forward to lie across with Roy. After a few minutes of repositioning where Roy grew more awake and Edward clearly grew closer to sleep, Edward finally settled half draped of Roy; their feet tangled and his sharp nose burring itself in Roy's side.

"Lucked out on Christmas eve, didn't you? Without a second to spare." Roy chuckled, seeing the clock proclaim it was three minutes before midnight.

"Shut up, bastard." Ed mumbled wearily, clearly not willing to have a conversation.

"What? No welcome kiss? No 'I'm so glad to see you'? And what about a gift? It is Christmas after all." Roy nagged endearingly.

With a large huff Ed brought himself up and pecked Roy's lips, and chewed out, "I'm so fucking glad to see you that if you don't shut up and let me sleep soon, I'll take a few of my teeth as a gift." And with that he burrowed back into Roy's side, sending a very different warmth than that that the fire had sent through him earlier. "Besides," Ed mumbled, "I am your Christmas gift, so take what you got and be damn thankful."

Roy froze for a moment and blinked up at the ceiling. How…

Shaking his head, he decided to give up, this man was something else. He slung an arm around the warmly clother body at his side, and setted his chin more comfortably in the bed of golden locks.

"Good, because I thought you were going to complain about my gift. You could have more than just my teeth though, I was planning to give it all to you anyway." He planted a soft kiss on the smooth lips, and allowed himself to drift away with a smile.

For tonight he could smile. Tonight he had his gift close to his heart, and tonight he could breath easy with a slightly different, living, weight on his chest. And whatever would happen tomorrow would happen, and whatever would come after that would come. But what did happen, at that time was that Roy got his sixth date, and Ed missed their tenth dinner. It's a good thing there would be leftover for the eleventh then.

That's all folks! It only took me forever and a half, and the ending was completely random, but I really do hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
